


His World Would Go On Turning

by cherryvanilla



Series: Secrets Challenge [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Character Study, Secrets, Unrequited Love, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pretending he's beside me." Written for the LJ Secrets Challenge - May 11, 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His World Would Go On Turning

On my own. Those were the words she so painfully declared to the glittering river. A brief thought to throw herself in occurred but Marius' face was there, with the possibility of him one day returning her affection. Giving over that letter was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. She could have lied, thrown it away. But she's not that girl. And it's something her parents would not have thought twice about. Walking alone the empty streets she hears the sound of feet on cobblestone. Quickly, she ducks out of sight.

"Have you spotted the Barricade?"

"Yes, Sir. Ten miles south of our location."

"Bon. We'll break within the hour."

Sooner than they were expecting. Her heart was racing as she heard them turn away. But they didn't leave. They collected weapons, suited up, and before she could move from her hideout without being spotted, they'd already begun to descend. She took the shielded view along the river. All she could think of was Marius. All she could see was death and destruction as she ran. And when she reached the Barricade, the army was already assembled. A storm of jackets, canons and rifles. Gunfire. It'd already begun. Disguised in her boy-like clothes, she crept up the side, tried to blend into the grays around her, but just as she made it over the wall, it hit her. Sharp pain piercing her side, her body jerks and she's shot again, red seeping through the brown of her jacket. She hears someone call out 'there's a boy trying to get over.'

And soon she's being pulled over the Barricade. And into Marius' arms.

And she's where she belongs, finally, in his arms. No longer on her own. She begs him to hold her, as he fights tears. Her body is shaking, and she knows now what dying feels like. And it's nothing like a broken heart. Yet, she feels no pain. Because he's here. She's safe. He's holding his best friend, and she's holding her true love. She'd always wanted him to see her. Now, she almost wishes he couldn't; the naked pain on her face, and not from the wound in her chest, but the love shining in her eyes, and the fear of leaving this world, leaving Marius. Yet, in someway, she'd always known she would die for him. They clutch one another, as she professes that he will keep her safe. He will keep her warm.

"But you will live, 'Ponine -- dear God above. If I could heal your wounds with love," he cries.

And she feels her heart stop, and restart all over again. Because this is enough. And she isn't afraid anymore.

"And you will keep me safe."

One desperate kiss, a first kiss, a last; his lips coming alive beneath her dying ones. And all of her secrets, of the attack, of her love, are revealed as the life drains from her body, and she looks into his eyes one last time.

[end]


End file.
